Under The Rain
by Regina Moccha Leonarista
Summary: Perjalanan Lyon mengantar Lisanna pulang ke Fairy Tail Guild. Hint: Not LyoLisa. Sedikit LyVia.


**Under the Rain, Fairy Tail Fanfic**

**Summary: Perjalanan Lyon mengantar Lisanna pulang ke Guild Fairy Tail. Hint: Not Lyon x Lisanna~**

**Disclaimer: Hiro Mishima**

**Warning: Cerita gak jelas, character OOC, lebay, typo bertebaran! **

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lyon's POV**

Hujan. Kulihat Juvia tengah duduk sendiriandi tengah hujan lebat. Aku pun medekatinya.

"Ju... Juvia..."Panggilku seraya memegang tangannya. Kulihat wajah Juvia bersemu merah sembari melihat tangannya.

"Ly.. Lyon-kun?" Tanya Juvia meminta penjelasan atas sikapku.

"Ju... Juvia... maukah... kamu menjadi pacarku?" Tanyaku langsung to the point.

Juvia ternganga.

1 detik

6 detik

10 detik

15 detik

Berapa lama kuharus menunggu? Kalau seperti ini, mungkinkah aku ditolak?

"Maafkan aku... Lyon-kun.. namun... ada seseorang yang menempati hati Juvia..." Kata Juvia sembari melepaskan tangannya dari peganganku. Mendengar jawaban Juvia, hatiku serasa dihujani ribuan panah. Yah, pasti inilah yang disebut patah hati. Perasaan sesak, kecewa, sedih dan marah bercampur menjadi satu.

Segera, aku merangkul tubuh mungil Juvia. Aku dapat merasakan tubuh Juvia menegang. Maafkan aku Juvia, aku tak bermaksud menyakitimu. Aku.. aku hanya menumpahkan kesedihanku. Itu cukup. Setelah itu aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu.

"Hiks.. hiks..." Entah kenapa aku tak sanggup menahan airmataku untuk berhenti mengalir. Dasar payah. Seorang pria seharusnya tidak menangis di depan wanita, apalagi wanita yang disukai. Dasar bodoh. Payah. Jelek.

"Juvia... tolong.. biarkan aku melakukan ini... sebentar saja... setelah itu aku akan pergi..." Kataku dengan suara parau, khas anak kecil yang sedang menangis.

"Juvia mengerti... Kalau Lyon-kun ingin menangis... menangislah. Maafkan Juvia karena Juvia tidak bisa membalas perasaan Lyon-kun," Kata Juvia mengerti sembari membalas pelukanku.

Yah, memalukan. Pernahkah kau pikirkan seorang pria menangis karena patah hati didepan wanita yang disukainya?

Setelah puas, aku segera melepaskan pelukanku.

"Juvia.. terimakasih..." Kataku dengan senyuman tak ikhlas.

"Juvia juga minta maaf, tak bisa membalas perasaan Lyon-kun," Kata Juvia lembut.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, dan terimakasih, Juvia," Kataku seraya meninggalkan Juvia.

**Normal POV**

Lyon berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia menyusuri padang rumput di pinggir hutan. Akhirnya ia pun sampai di ujung tebing yang terletak di pinggir hutan. Lyon memandang tebing itu lekat lekat.

Mau melompat untuk bunuh diri atas penolakan Juvia? Haha, itu perbuatan bodoh, Lyon tau itu. Dan lagi, pastilah ia akan ditertawakan oleh orang orang. Pastilah orang orang akan berkata, "Kau tahu? Ada orang bodoh di Lamia Scale yang bunuh diri karena ditolak oleh seorang gadis!"

Akhirnya Lyon masuk hutan sembari menendang nendang batu –atau kaleng- yang ada.

"HUHHH! KESAL KESAL KESAL KESAL!" Teriak Lyon seperti orang gila, sinting lebih tepatnya.

"KENAPA DIA HARUS MENCINTAI GRAY ITU!" Teriaknya lagi dengan penuh amarah. Ia kembali menelusuri pinggir hutan, meredakan amarahnya yang meluap luap.

Belum lama ia berjalan, ia mendengar jeritan perempuan. Penasaran, Lyon mencari darimana asal suara tersebut. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah seekor Troll dan seorang gadis yang ketakutan dibuatnya. Sebagai pria, Lyon merasa ia harus menolong gadis tersebut.

Lyon segera mengarahkan serangan es-nya kepada Troll tersebut. Setelah beberapa serangan, Troll tersebut ambruk dan Lyon terluka parah.

"Gadis kecil, cepatlah pulang! Kau tak mau orangtua-mu khawatir, kan?" Kata-nya kepada gadis itu.

Gadis itu menunjuk kakinya. "Ahh... maaf, tapi.. kakiku terluka... tidak bisa berdiri..." Katanya sembari menunjuk kakinya yang berdarah.

"Ah, kalau begitu, aku akan mengantarmu pulang," Tawar Lyon. Tanpa persetujuan dari gadis itu sekalipun, Lyon segera menggendongnya di punggungnya.

"Hei hei hei! Tunggu! Aku belum bilang 'iya'!" Kata gadis itu.

"Kamu mau pulang atau tidak?" Tanya Lyon. Akhirnya gadis itu terdiam. Kemudian Lyon melanjutkan perjalanannya untuk keluar dari hutan.

"Setelah dipikir pikir, lebih baik kita ke penginapan dulu kan? Kau terluka. Lebih baik aku menyembuhkan lukamu dulukan, baru setelah itu aku akan mengantarmu. Bagaimana?" Tawar Lyon pada gadis itu.

"Terserah kau sajalah. Lagipula aku tidak bisa jalan." Kata gadis itu membalas tawaran Lyon.

"Ngomong ngomong... siapa namamu?" Tanya Lyon lagi.

"Lisanna Strauss. Salam kenal. Dan, siapa namamu?" Balas Lisanna.

"Lyon Bastia. Salam kenal juga," Balas Lyon ramah. _'Kenapa rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama Strauss ya?' _Pikirnya dalam hati.

Setelah sampai di penginapan terdekat, Lyon segera memasukinya.

"Kami meminjam untuk dua kamar. Berapa harganya?" Tanya Lyon.

"Cukup 3000 yen," Kata pemilik penginapan tersebut enteng.

Lyon segera membayar, mengambil kunci, lalu naik ke tangga tempat kamar mereka berada.

* * *

"Lisanna kemana saja sih?" Tanya Mirajane khawatir.

"Iya, daritadi belum pulang," Kata Cana ikut ikutan khawatir.

Mereka menunggu sampai malam. Karena Lisanna tidak muncul, Elfman dan Mirajane mencari ke sekeliling kota. Namun Lisanna belum juga ditemukan. Elfman dan Mirajane putus asa setelah mencarinya dan tidak ketemu. Elfman dan Mirajane menangis tersedu sedu.

"Mira-san, sabarlah... kalau dalam seminggu Lisanna-chan belum datang, maka kita akan mencarinya. Lagipula, Lisanna tidak mungkin menghilang begitu saja," Hibur Erza.

"Terimakasih Erza..." Mirajane menghapus air matanya.

* * *

"ADA YANG TAU DIMANA LYON-KUN?!" Tanya Sherry dan Chelia bersamaan.

"Kamu tidak mencari di kamarnya?" Tanya Ooba Babasaama selaku master di Lamia Scale

"TIDAK ADA! DI KAMAR, TOILET, RUANG PERTEMUAN, GYM, DAN DISELURUH BANGUNAN INI DIA TIDAK ADA!" Pekik Chelia dan Sherry bersamaan.

"UUUUUAAAAAPPPPAAAA!" Teriak anggota lain histeris berjamaah.

* * *

Tok tok. Pintu kamar penginapan Lisanna diketuk.

"Masuk!" Jawab Lisanna.

"Hey, Lisanna, aku membawakan obat dan makanan untukmu," Kata Lyon sembari menaruh bungkus makanan dan plastik berisi obat obatan.

Lyon segera mencuci luka dikaki Lisanna, kemudian membalutnya dengan perban dan kain kasa.

Lisanna memperhatikan Lyon yang tengah merawat lukanya, Ia juga memperhatikan beberapa bagian tubuh Lyon yang terbalut perban akibat pertarungannya dengan Troll. _'Siapa sih Lyon ini. Ahh... siapapun dia, dia benar benar baik. Dia melawan Troll untukku, membeli makanan untukku, dan merawat luka – lukaku. Dia seperti Mira-nee dan Elf-nii, Mira-nee dan Elf-nii? Tunggu! Mira-nee dan Elf-nii! Aku lupa memberitahu kalau aku tidak pulang ke guild! Tapi... ah sudahlah. Aku tidak mau merepotkan Lyon dengan menyuruhnya ke Guild dan memberitahukan kalau aku tidak pulang ke Guild,"_ Pikir Lisanna. Akhirnya ia hanya diam saja.

"Ah... aku bukakan makananmu, ya? Kurasa kau pasti lapar," Kata Lyon sembari berjalan menuju meja tempat ia meletakkan makanannya.

"Ah... makasih," Respon Lisanna. Lyon segera membukakan bungkusan mie ramen instan tersebut, mencampurnya dengan air panas, lalu menyodorkannya pada Lisanna. Dan Lyon pun menunggu Lisanna menghabiskan ramennya.

"Eh? Kenapa kau menungguiku?" Tanya Lisanna sedikit heran.

"Aku akan membuang bekas mie-mu nanti. Tempat sampahnya kan disana. Kakimu pasti sakit kalau berjalan, sekalipun untuk membuang bekas mie-mu," Balas Lyon. Lisanna mengangguk – angguk.

Setelah makan, Lyon segera membuangkan bungkus mie Lisanna kemudian pergi keluar kamar.

"Mau kumatikan lampunya?" Tawar Lyon.

"Ah, iya, tolong ya," Jawab Lisanna. Lyon pun segera menutup pintu. Lisanna pun menekan tombol 'lock door' Pada kumpulan tombol di meja sebelah kasurnya. ( Otomatis banget! Seandainya ada di hotel sungguhan! )

Lisanna merebahkan diri. _'Lyon-kun... kau benar benar hebat! Aku kagum padamu!'_

Pagi harinya, Lisanna sudah terbangun. Ia segera menekan tombol 'unlock door' dan pintu pun menjadi tidak terkunci.

"Lisanna, aku membawakan sarapan untukmu," Terdengar ketokan pintu di pintu penginapan Lisanna.

"Masuklah, Lyon-kun!" Jawab Lisanna.

Lyon segera meletakkan bungkusan. "Kau mau makan?" Tawar Lyon.

"Yah... bolehlah. Oh ya, apa Lyon-kun tidak dicari oleh teman Lyon-kun?" Tanya Lisanna hati hati.

"Itu gampang. Aku bisa bilang jalan jalan sebentar." Jawab Lyon santai. Kemudian ia segera menyodorkan bungkusan berisi makanan.

"Ini nasi goreng-mu," Kata Lyon.

"Nasi goreng?"

"Itu makanan khas Indonesia. Enak kok, aku sudah mencicipinya." Jawab Lyon meyakinkan. Lisanna pun memakan makanan itu dalam diam.

"Yasudah. Aku kembali dulu ke kamarku," Kata Lyon. Lisanna mengangguk.

"Oh ya, bagaimana kakimu? Sudah tidak sakit?" Tanya Lyon.

"Lumayan. Kurasa besok aku sudah bisa berjalan," Jawab Lisanna.

"Oh ya, aku akan mengganti perban-mu dulu. Kau mau?" Tawar Lyon.

"Tentu saja," Balas Lisanna. Lyon segera mengganti perban Lisanna,

"Bagaimana dengan luka – lukamu? Kamu sudah mengganti perbanmu?" Tanya Lisanna.

"Sudah. Aku baru menggantinya tadi," Jawab Lyon.

Setelah mengganti perban Lisanna ia meninggalkan kamar Lisanna. Bosan, Lisanna mengambil majalah yang ada di meja, kemudian membacanya sampai puas.

* * *

"Huuu... uhhh.. huuu..." Mirajane dan Elfman tak henti hentinya menangis.

"Sabarlah, mereka pasti akan kembali," Hibur Erza.

"Iya. Lisanna nggak mungkin pergi secepat itu," Hibur Lucy.

* * *

"Huuu... Lyon... kamu nggak mati kan..." Terdengar ratapan di markas Lamia Scale.

"LYONNNNN! KAMU DIMANAAAAAAAAA...!" Terdengar teriakan gaje Ooba Babasaama.

'_Ahh.. apa mungkin Lyon ada di Fairy Tail? Aku akan coba kesana' Pikir Chelia._

Ternyata di Fairy Tail dan Lamia Scale sama saja suramnya.

* * *

"Ahh... permisi.. Fairy Tail..." Terdengar suara Chelia di luar pintu.

"Chelia-chan, ada apa?" Sapa Wendy dengan wajah suram.

"Aku Tanya... apakah... apakah ada yang melihat Lyon-kun?" Tanya Chelia sedikit gugup.

"Memangnya ada apa dengan Lyon?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Lyon-kun tidak ada kabarnya selama dua minggu. Kami sudah mencari kemana mana..." Jawab Chelia lesu. Kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Fairy Tail harapan kami satu satunya. Kalau ia tak ada disini... kemungkinan... Lyon-kun sudah..." Perkataan Chelia terpotong.

Gray menegang. _'Apa? Lyon tidak ada kabarnya selama 2 minggu? Kemungkinan sudah me-meninggal? Tidak! Lyon tidak boleh mati! Sudah cukup ditinggal oleh Ur!'_ Batin Gray lesu. Natsu yang menyadari Gray lesu, menepuk pundak Gray, menenangkannya.

"Juvia... baru saja bertemu dengan Lyon-kun kemarin..." Kata Juvia, membuat seluruh orang di Guild menoleh padanya.

"Apa... apakah ada yang ia sampaikan padamu?" Tanya Chelia semangat.

"Ah, Juvia tidak berbicara, Juvia hanya melihat Lyon-kun menangis, frustasi dan sedih... Juvia ingin menyapa tapi Lyon-kun keburu pergi..." Jawab Juvia sedikit berbohong. Sebenarnya, setelah ia menolak Lyon, ia membuntuti Lyon dan melihatnya menangis seharian. Chelia dan Gray kembali lesu.

"Kalau mungkin, mungkinkah ia terlibah masalah?" Tanya Erza.

Gray menghembuskan napas. "Sebenarnya, dua minggu yang lalu, aku bertengkar dengan Lyon... Lalu, aku kelepasan menamparnya... dan dia sangat kecewa..." Tutur Gray.

"Mungkin itulah sebabnya Lyon terlihat patah semangat dua minggu terakhir ini," Tambah Chelia. "Lalu, Lyon juga pernah ditampar dan dihajar oleh Ooba Babasaama, dan sepertinya Lyon terpukul dan meninggalkan Guild," Tambah Chelia.

Gray terduduk lemas.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu," Kata Chelia dengan senyum palsunya.

"Ah... selamat jalan..." Balas Wendy. Chelia pun melangkah keluar dari Guild.

* * *

**= SKIP TIME =**

"Lisanna, kakimu sudah tak apa – apa?" Tanya Lyon pada Lisanna.

"Sudah baikan. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan apa – apa," Jawab Lisanna.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantarmu! Oh ya, dimana rumahmu?" Tanya Lyon.

"Ehh... rumahku adalah Fairy Tail," Jawab Lisanna.

"Kau bergabung dengan Fairy Tail?" Tanya Lyon. _'Fairy Tail... Gray dan Juvia...'_ Pikir Lyon.

"Iya. Aku dan kedua kakakku," Jawab Lisanna. "Apakah Lyon-kun bergabung dengan suatu Guild?" Tanya Lisanna.

"Iya. Aku bergabung dengan Lamia Scale," Jawab Lyon.

"Lamia Scale? Oh begitu..." Jawab Lisanna. Tiba tiba mendung pun datang dan hujan pun turun.

"Pakai ini," Kata Lyon kemudian memberi Lisanna mantelnya yang tebal, sehingga air hujan tak menembus masuk. Namun, Lyon yang hanya memakai kemeja tentu saja kedinginan.

"Hatschu! Hatschu!" Berulangkali Lyon bersin bersin. Lisanna sebenarnya tak enak hati. Namun ketika Lisanna menawarkan untuk berteduh, Lyon menolak,

Akhirnya hujan reda, tepat di kota tempat Fairy Tail berada. Dan Fairy Tail guild pun mulai kelihatan. Lisanna pun mengembalikan mantel Lyon lalu berlari kecil kearah Guild.

"Mira-nee, Elf-nii!" Seru Lisanna senang.

"Lisanna! Darimana saja kamu!" Seru Mirajane dan Elfman khawatir.

"Maaf membuat Mira-nee khawatir!" Seru Lisanna menyesal.

Orang orang di Fairy Tail segera keluar mendengar suara Lisanna yang hampir tidak terdengar selama 3 hari. Kemudian bergantian mereka memeluk Lisanna lalu mengajaknya masuk.

"Kenapa kau baru pulang sekarang?" Tanya Natsu. ( ceile, peduli nih ye... )

"Jadi, aku tersesat di hutan. Lalu, aku ditolong oleh seseorang. Dia sangat baik, mau menolongku. Dia membiayaiku juga selama 3 hari. Dan dia rela hujan hujanan untuk melindungiku. Pokoknya, dia sangat baik," Papar Lisanna.

"Lisanna," Panggil Mirajane dengan tatapan gahar. Lisanna begidik. "Dia..." Lisanna tambah merinding. "Pacarmu ya?" Kali ini ekspresi Mirajane berubah menjadi seperti ekspresi tante tante yang baru nge-gosip.

"Bu-bukan! Dia baru kutemui kemarin lusa! Sumpah!" Seru Lisanna.

"Memangnya namanya siapa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Lyon Bastia," Ucap Lisanna enteng.

"LYON?! JADI SELAMA INI KAMU BERSAMA LYON?!" Terdengar teriakan tak percaya dari anggota Guild.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Lisanna heran.

"Yah... kemarin anggota Guild Lyon ada yang mencarinya ke sini. Katanya, Lyon nggak ada kabarnya selama 2 Minggu; Sampai dikira sudah meninggal juga," Jelas Evergreen.

"Ngomong – ngomong, bagaimana Lyon menurutmu?" Tanya Levy.

"Dia ramah, sopan, baik, tampan..." Jawab Lisanna sekenanya. _'Yaampun, aku seperti diinterogasi saja sih!_ Pikir Lisanna malas.

"Cieeeee..."

"HEI! KAMI BARU BERTEMU LUSA YANG LALU!"

* * *

Lyon berjalan kea rah Guild-nya. Ia sudah 2 minggu meninggalkan Guild-nya, ditambah 3 hari ini ia menginap bersama dengan Lisanna. Ragu, ia mengetuk pintu Guild.

"Siapa?" Tanya seseorang didalam, yang merupakan suara Chelia.

"Ini aku!" Jawab Lyon dengan suara serak.

"Lyon!" Chelia segera membuka pintu.

"Darimana saja kau? Dan kenapa perbanmu banyak sekali?" Tanya Chelia bertubi tubi.

"Nggak, tenang saja," Jawab Lyon sekenanya.

Anggota Lamia Scale pun keluar dari kamar masing masing.

"Lyon! Darimana saja kamu? Dan kenapa perbanmu banyak sekali? Habis bertarung?" Selidik Ooba Babasama.

"Tidak... aku hanya... ah sudahlah. Sekarang, aku mau mandi dan beristirahat," Jawab Lyon.

"Baiklah! Juura dan Toby, siapkan air hangat! Sherry dan Chelia, kalian bawa obat untuk mengobati Lyon!" Perintah Ooba seenaknya.

Akhirnya mereka pun tergopoh gopoh menyiapkan kebutuhan Lyon.

Dan karena Lyon serta Lisanna sudah pulang, maka cerita ini pun sudah berakhir!

**-THE END-**

**Akhirnya selesai juga Fic gaje ini! _**

**Entah kenapa Lyon terlihat jadi sangat perhatian!**

**Selain itu, penempatannya juga kacau! Masa Fairy Tail dan Lamia Scale bisa ditempuh dengan jalan kaki?**

**Dan, mohon review, kritik, saran, dan flame-nya, readers!**

**Bersedia untuk mereview?**


End file.
